The present disclosure relates to a charging control device and a charging control method.
A battery server for accumulating electricity and carrying and using the accumulated electricity has been currently developed. Although the basic configuration of this battery server will be described below, for example, the battery server includes a power supply unit including a control module for charging of the battery when the battery is charged using power supplied from an external device or a control module for controlling the output of power accumulated in the battery.
The battery module mounted in the battery server may be divided into a plurality of sub battery modules in order to dynamically increase/decrease a battery capacity. These sub battery modules are connected in parallel through diodes or the like.